<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>黎梦/糖果仙子之舞 by diamantes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736818">黎梦/糖果仙子之舞</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamantes/pseuds/diamantes'>diamantes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Ex-Aid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:12:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamantes/pseuds/diamantes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>黎梦/糖果仙子之舞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“黎斗さん……那，那里……里面，太呜……”</p>
<p>永梦的手搭上檀黎斗的腕骨，明明指尖都被干得打颤却连拒绝都不会说。</p>
<p>太快？这还不是你自找的，檀黎斗想，我本来就不是什么温柔的床伴。</p>
<p>永梦身体抖了抖，射在自己小腹上，精液和眼泪同时落下来，让檀黎斗想起欺骗永梦时用的比喻，体液本该在情欲的浪潮中推波助澜，让黎斗在情爱中添上浓墨重彩的一笔。但他只是叹了口气，把被操哭的儿科医生揽进怀里，仗着高出来的十几厘米用下巴蹭对方柔软的头发。</p>
<p>宝生永梦是可恶的小老鼠。</p>
<p>檀黎斗在第一次知道这个人时就这样认为，彼时年幼的他刚了解到胡桃夹子的故事，老鼠就是最最邪恶的东西，践踏人的才能，摧毁梦境和未来。那么打倒他就是应该的，让永梦感染游戏病檀黎斗现在说起来也并不后悔，一切都是宝生永梦活该。</p>
<p>“黎斗さん……”</p>
<p>又开始了，檀黎斗有点无语。宝生永梦难道是受虐狂？明明每次做爱之后身上一片青紫，还会被不留情面的内射，事后也没人帮他清理。</p>
<p>随便吧，不管了。黎斗捏住永梦腰，阴茎在软湿的后穴抽插，刚刚高潮过的身体敏感的不行，肠肉饥渴的收缩吮吸着欢迎入侵的阴茎。黎斗配合永梦凑上来的嘴唇接吻，不关我的事，他把舌头深入医生的口腔时想，不关我的事。无论这种奉献一样的性格往后会便宜了哪个混蛋，都不是他需要在意的。</p>
<p>他一定是讨厌宝生永梦的，檀黎斗这样认为，特别是他拖着永梦的脚踝，把对方拽回自己身边时。</p>
<p>这样总会拒绝了？</p>
<p>可永梦还是只是哭，边哭边叫他“黎斗さん”，手臂圈紧他的脖颈，呻吟淫荡的让人脸红，偏偏带着刻意挤出来一样的呜咽哭腔。檀黎斗躲开他的亲吻，却偏过头去咬他的颈侧，两排带血的牙印留在医生的身上，是恶魔给予的清洗不掉的标记。疼痛和高潮让永梦绷紧脚趾，他的指甲差点陷入黎斗的肩胛，在留下痕迹前永梦握紧拳头，发泄疼痛的对象就变成了自己。</p>
<p>但圣母一样的善良没得到回报，反而让他没有了攀附的东西，和湿滑的汗液一起把他从黎斗身上推了下去，下身倒是好好的连在一起，阴茎和后穴像本该插在一起的榫卯结构一样紧紧贴合。怀里的小老鼠爽晕了过去，檀黎斗只好放下身段亲自给他清理，宝生永梦这次就算你欠我了，自称神明的bugster阴阳怪气的嘟囔着。</p>
<p>不饶人的话有时候是为了掩饰不愿意直视的感情，欠了什么说不清，像赌气的小孩，不知道该放什么狠话只好说“你给我等着”来挽回颜面。檀黎斗给永梦抠出射进去的精液，浮在水面的东西让人觉得反胃，于是清洁很快草草了事。黎斗检查了永梦身上的痕迹，最后满意的重新咬一口颈上的伤口。</p>
<p>隔天cr里的人都用眼神警告放肆的伪神，但显然本人并不羞愧，甚至觉得这也是因为自己才能才想的出来的杰作。poppy说他这是缺爱的表现，说他在试探永梦的底线，好确定永梦会永远爱下去。檀黎斗对她的话不以为然，回以白眼和神明不需要爱。</p>
<p>粉头发的电子妖精气急败坏的跺脚，喊着黎斗怎么就不明白，明明也喜欢着永梦。</p>
<p>檀黎斗懒得和她争论下去，转头却看见永梦红到像要滴血的耳垂，什么啊，檀黎斗大喊，这是干嘛！</p>
<p>明明只是个小老鼠！</p>
<p>当晚他们疯了一样的做爱，永梦的乳头被吮吸到红肿，胸口和小腹全是神明赏赐的吻痕，“感谢我吧，宝生永梦。”檀黎斗啃咬他的嘴唇，挺腰抽送来填满永梦喂不饱的后穴。</p>
<p>永梦捧住他的脸颊，望向檀黎斗黑暗中明灭可见的眼睛，湿润的舌头伸出口腔，勾引一样在空气中露出半截，檀黎斗发出一声冷笑，好像看不起对这种幼稚引诱。但下一秒还是吻了上去，两条舌头暧昧的纠缠，像很久前两人就交织在一起的命运。</p>
<p>“黎斗さん不要害怕，我会陪着你的。”</p>
<p>檀黎斗敲一下永梦的脑袋，问为什么在做爱的时候说煞风景的话。光明正直的儿科医生笑了笑:“因为黎斗さん看起来很寂寞。”</p>
<p>想了想又补上一句，“因为我喜欢黎斗さん。”</p>
<p>太可恶了，檀黎斗想，难道就是现在吗？小老鼠摇身一变变成王子，糖果仙子翩翩起舞庆贺爱情的诞生的时候。</p>
<p>end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>